User blog:Tomahawk23/Boba Fett VS John-117
Boba Fett the ruthless Bounty Hunter who escaped the sarlac killed Jedi Emperial Scientists crimanals other Bountey Hunters and single handedly took out an entire Emperial Base VS John-117 the Fearless Spartan who is referd to by the Covenant as the Demon WHO IS DEADLIEST 275px-AIE-486H_HMG.jpg 300px-24sniperrifle.jpg 300px-BR55HB_SR_Battle_Rifle.jpg 300px-MA5C_ICWS_Assault_Rifle.png 300px-HaloReach_-_Frag_Grenade.png 300px-M7-Caseless_SMG.jpg 140px-MJOLNIR_MkIV.jpg|MJOLNIR Armor 132px-Ih_manual_06.jpg|MJOLNIR Armor 133px-Masterchief_sheik.png|MJOLNIR Armor thermal detenator.jpeg images-6.jpeg|sorry couled ent find any thing better images-7.jpeg|sorry couled ent find any thing better images-8.jpeg images-9.jpeg images-10.jpeg images-11.jpeg|mandalorian armor images-12.jpeg|Mandalorian amrmor concussion grenade launcher.jpeg X-FACTORS Boba Fett X-Factors John-117 98 Training 98 85 Ruthless 20 81 Tactics 76 81 intelligence 86 77 Physiological health 87 89 Weaponry 70 81 Armor 87 81 Experience 80 86 Physicallity 95 90 Physiological Warfare 87 NOTE THIS WILL BE A THREE ON THREE MATCH BOBA FETT AND 4 OTHER MANDALORIAN PROTECTORS VS MASTER CHIEF AND FOUR OTHER SPARTAN NOTE GOOD VOTES COUNT AS FULL VOTES BAD VOTES COUNT AS HALF VOTES VOTES THAT DONT MAKE ANY SENSE AND ARE STUPID DONT COUNT AT ALL SINCE THIS IS A BATTLE THAT WILL PROBABLY HAVE ALOT OF FAN BOYS VOTE THAT ARE ONLY 1 PARAGRAPH WILL BE SCANED FOR BAISM AND WILL NOT COUNT AND VOTES THAT GIVE EDGES OR RATINGS COUNT AS 1 AND A HALF VOTES MY EDGE GOES TO FETT I THINK HIS DECEPTION AMBUSH AND SUPRISE TACTICS IS BETTER THEN MASTER CHIEFS CHARGE AND DESTROY AND HIS WRIST MOUNTED FLAME THROWER WILL GO RIGHT THRUE HIS ARMOR AND MASTER CHIEFS FLAME THROWER IS HEAVY SO IT WILL NOT BE NEAR AS EFECTIVE BUT THIS IS CLEARLY A VERY CLOSE FIGHT ALMOST TO CLOSE TO CALL IF FETT DID INT HAVE AT LEAST ONE OF THE ADVANTAGES I JUST SAID HE HAD ID SAY A TIE after countless atemps to assassinate John-117 the Covenant realized that id be smarter to go to another galexy and choose one who based on their rep has the training armor weapons techniques to take him down so they hire Fett although confident that he can take him down just for good mesure they tell him to take 5 Mandalorians with him not includeing fett NOTE this is when fett becomes and officer in the Mandalorian Protectors and is still a bounty hunter In some old plain junk yard John-117 and 5 other Spartans are searching for parts to make aircraft and spacecraft. Fett tracks him down to the junk yard. He sees him with his EE-3, takes aim at the Chief's head and puts a well placed shot, which doesn't penetrate. The Chief turns. He then sees Fett and the other Mandalorians and opens up with his MA5C, wihch has a very high rate of fire. The shots bounce off their armor and jet packs as they run for cover behind a very small hill. There are aircraft right next to it. The chief deploys a bubble sheild. The other Spartans hear the shots and run to the area. With 10 seconds left, he throws a grenade outside the bubble shield and runs for cover. While he does that, one of the Mandalorians yells GRENADE! He grabs the grenade and throws it back. Not far, though. The other Spartans arrive and take cover. Each side begins opening fire. A Mandalorian throws a thermal detenator. A Spartan deploys a bubble shield. One spartan didn't get in it in time, which killed him. The Chief yells "move out- get to the gattling gun- get the high ground- run through and behind craft". As they start running, two Mandalorians take off in their jet packs. One gets on top of a large aircraft, the other stays in the air. Both spot the retreating Spartans. A Spartan sees one of them. The rocking jet causes the Mandalorians to take more time to aim. The Spartan aims his battle rifle and puts 3 rounds in each of one of their legs, amputating it. The one on the plane puts a well placed shot in his neck with an EE-3. Tthe mandies move as a group behind aircraft. Fett pops his head out of the corner. Master Chief immediately opens up with the gattling gun. One round hits his helmet and doesn't penetrate. The Spartans pin the mandies down. The chief swaps the gattling with another Spartan. He then moves to the left and opens up next to another Spartan. A Mandalorian flies straight ahead face down. With the gattling, one spartan opens, firing 38 shots. One lucky shot hits the rocket on his jet pack. It explodes, not killing. He hits the ground. Then the Spartan on the gattling puts 20 rounds into his body before he gets up, killing him after 7 rounds. 4 Mandies, 3 Spartans remaining. One Mandie tells 2 others to sneak around and flank them. He gets behind them and with his flame thrower sweeps and kills 2. The chief and another Spartan put a round into each of their necks, killing them. 2 Mandies, 2 Spartans left, including Fett and the Chief. Fett throws a thermal detenator to cover them while they run. They get behind another ship. The Mandalorian pops his head out. The Spartan quickly gets off 9 rounds. 5 hit the neck. Spraying and praying the Spartan keeps him occupied while the chief flanks. Fett hits him twice in his armor with his EE-3. He then has to reload. But rather then doing that, he pulls out his K-11 blaster pistol and his Concussion grenade launcher. He knows the Chief is flanking which he figured. He then blind fires a conncusion grenade. The explosion hits and stuns him. Fett then puts 2 rounds into his stomach. The Chief sneaks up behind him. Fett hears the sound of a man behind holding him at gun point, holding an M6 at his neck. He says "who the hell are you?" Fett, with his hands behind his head, turns around and when he's sideways, shoots the rope on his M6 and pulls it down. The Chief then shoots 2 shots, which bounce off his knee caps. He shoots both knee cap darts. Each hits his armor. They pull out their knives. Fett thrusts at him. The Chief blocks and thrusts at his neck. He moves his head to the side and dodges the blade. 20 seconds later the chief kicks him. Fett grabs the kick and pulls and trips him. Fett runs to him and gets down the Chief cuts 3 fingers of Fett's hand and as he moves closer to ward his body off, Fett backs up and the chief gets up. Fett slashes at him. The Chief grabs his hand and stabs at his neck. Fett moves his neck to the right, shoots the rope at his arm, then raises his foot and shoots one of his boot spikes at the knife, getting it out of his hand. He then pulls him towards himself and puts the palm of his hand holding the knife on the chief's back, pulls him down and kicks him in the stomach with his boot spikes, takes his hand off his back, pulls him towards him and John pulls out another knife and stabs his throat he then bleeds to death shortly after WINNER TIE Category:Blog posts